Oneshot Organization pairings
by Feelings of Euphoria
Summary: Yes, an entire story of two members in one chaper. That was a little lame but moving on. I may do some pairings with Larxene but probably not. There will be some crack pairings as well so read with caution. Shounenaiyaoi. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: No. But there could be an alternate universe where I do actually own Kingdom Hearts… Haha. Yes. That alternate universe is my DREAMS.

Enjoy

Demyx x Zexion

---------------

It took only three seconds for that _stench_ to hit his nose and four to shoot his hand up to plug his nose of that horrible smell. He just couldn't believe it! Why couldn't Demyx just _give up_? Stomping down the hallway, the sixth member couldn't have felt rage because it was a feeling. Zexion couldn't have felt anger because that too was a feeling. So why was he stomping angrily towards Demyx and that awful smell?

He had no answer for himself. Especially about the awful smell part.

It was so annoying that he couldn't figure out _why_ in Kingdom Hearts he couldn't stop trying to halt Demyx's production of brownies that seemed to have ice in them but didn't really. Just WAY too much sugar, which could make one, "sugar-high", and made them really foolish. Of course, it never did really work on Saix, which was a great disappointment to the other members of the organization. Zexion couldn't believe it had worked on him though as a light blush was now visible on his pale cheeks.

Zexion had figured it had be doing wonders to other members in the organization (all with the exception of Saix). It made Lexaeus more talkative than usual, Xaldin was the same (which annoyed the heck out of Larxene), Axel was burning objects happily, and even the Superior was happily skipping around. This all must've scared Saix (if only he could be scared).

The Cloaked Schemer had almost passed the kitchen entirely, slowing down at the door. He dared to peek inside from behind the doorpost and looked around. At least it wasn't messy like the other times right? It could've been a whole lot worse than the first time Demyx had attempted to make these brownies. Because the hyperactive teen was so eager to test it out and poor Vexen was right there, Vexen got the ruined batch and had to gag as soon as it touched his tongue. That wasn't the prettiest sight in the world.

Zexion found it safe to enter as he saw Demyx, happily scheming over his brownies. Demyx was muttering madly to himself and found it a little funny. Secretly, Zexion found Demyx's antics funny in such a way that could make him gag.

" Demyx… Demyx what in Twilight Town's name are you doing?" Zexion asked, his hands still to his side as he tried to swish his lavender hair away from his eye, without any success of course but there was an attempt that had to count as something.

Demyx yelped and spun around to look at Zexion. " Oh! Number VI!" Demyx said, slightly embarrassed he was caught at this moment. " Wha- what are you doing here?" Demyx asked.

" Demyx… Just answer my question." Zexion said. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Demyx fidget with his fingers. He stomped over to Demyx, shoved both of Demyx's hands down onto his legs and glared at Demyx. " What.are.you.doing?" Zexion asked.

Demyx felt the pressure on his upper quadriceps and on both of his wrists increase. " I'm… making brownies." Demyx said. Zexion continued to glare at Demyx before taking away his hand and exited the kitchen. Demyx sighed in relief. ' They're for you…' He thought to himself, looking back at the brownies and turned his entire body to continue plotting.

--------------

That was wonderful, he had just wasted an entire five minutes to go and ask Demyx what he was doing to only get the same answer, " I'm making brownies". Sometimes those set of words were accompanied by a grin and sometimes a scared expression. Mostly scared of course but he noticed that every time Zexion asked Demyx and Demyx had a grin on his face, it was for him. And yes, Zexion was quick like that.

This time, Demyx seemed scared… again. Number VI was relieved that those brownies were not for him. He walked over to the staircase and started to descend deeper down the castle, the stench not leaving his nose… Not even once.

---------------

Xigbar had found himself in the kitchen, Demyx packing the brownies. Using his stealth skills as well as he could, he walked up the wall and onto the ceiling, his footsteps were as light as a cat treads upon the earth. He stood a little over Demyx and watched Demyx pack the brownies. The Freeshooter wondered which poor nobody would get those "famed" brownies.

Demyx had finished packing them into a blue and purple container. Blue and purple? That container could've held Demyx's second chance of trying to get Saix sugar-high as Xigbar laughed but quickly covered his mouth. ' Rats!' Xigbar thought.

Demyx looked up to number II innocently. "How may I help you?" Demyx asked, continuing to stare at Xigbar. Xigbar flipped down to the ground.

" Yeah uhhh… Can I get a cheeseburger with no cheese, French fries that aren't French, a soda that's not carbonated and ketchup that's made out of mustard." Xigbar said. Demyx stared at Xigbar.

" How do you make ketchup out of mustard?" Demyx asked, confused as he tilted his head to the side. He was hurting himself just figuring out how to make soda non-carbonated.

" No. I'm joking. But that totally beats me!" Xigbar said. " So. What are you doing? Who's that for?" Xigbar asked, pointing to the brownies. " Who's the lucky dude that wins the prize?"

" Zexion." Demyx said sheepishly as he finished packing the brownies. " I… I kinda like him." Demyx said.

" Kinda like him? Kid! You can't even TRY to like him!" Xigbar said to Demyx. He shook his head. " Besides… I think it's best if you just drop it and ignore Zexion. Zexion's gonna bash your head in to the Disney Kingdom!" Xigbar said, slicking his hair back when he had no need of the action.

Demyx heaved a sigh. " I know. But I just gotta try!" Demyx said confidently. Xigbar watched Demyx march out of the room proudly, the brownies in his hands. Xigbar raised an eyebrow at the marching boy and readied a cup of coffee for himself.

----------------

By the time Demyx had arrived at the staircase, he had lost all nerve to go and see Zexion but he carried on, descending the stairs and hoping to know when to stop descending. He found himself at the bottom of the castle when Zexion's room was at least 10 stories up. Demyx stopped, hearing the clanking of metal against metal and realized he had indeed passed it since it was Lexaeus' workout area. He knew Saix sometimes trained with Lexaeus so Demyx hastened up the stairs.

Zexion was reading a book quietly as he paced down the hallways. His eyes concentrated on the small text until he heard running footsteps and felt immediate pain afterwards.

" Demyx!" Zexion said, whapping Demyx over the head with his book. " There is no running in the halls!" Zexion said angrily. Demyx blushed as he looked at Zexion, petrified. " Well…?" Zexion asked. He attempted to shove Demyx off but Demyx suddenly gripped Zexion and flipped over onto his back. So basically, Demyx was laying under Zexion, his hands gripped on Zexion's sleeves and Zexion had no idea what the hell was happening.

Demyx was staring up at Zexion. " Ze- Zexion!" Demyx said, blushing. Zexion stared at Demyx, processing what was happening. Demyx didn't know that his hands were slithering up Zexion's arms to his neck but when he did, he had pulled Zexion down into a kiss, smashing their lips together and locking them there.

Zexion's eyes widened and a deep blush appeared on his pale cheeks. Zexion broke the kiss and was confused. " Demyx?" Zexion asked softly. He didn't understand this. Why hadn't he stopped Demyx? He could've before. He could've slapped Demyx, yelled at him, did anything that was cruel enough to break the Melodious Nocturne apart and yet he didn't.

Zexion contemplated about this, crawling out of Demyx's grasp and to the wall where he huddled there, trying to think. Part of his index finger was in his mouth and his fingers were slightly curled as his other hand gripped his upper arm. Zexion's eyes were half-lidded and his gaze was pensive. Demyx sat up and looked worriedly at the other nobody.

" Zexion… Oh Zexion. I'm so sorry…" Demyx said, on his hands and knees in front of Zexion. He looked at Zexion sadly, his eyes similar to that of a mourning puppy dog. Zexion looked up to Demyx and felt the nobody's hands smoothly run over his own cheek.

To Demyx's surprise, Zexion was snuggling into Demyx's hand. " No… No it's alright. I was just… Just startled." Zexion said to Demyx. He was trying to be reassuring but the younger nobody knew something was wrong with number VI.

" No you're not alright! I'm so sorry…" Demyx whimpered softly, knowing he would get a stern "talking to". He was ready for it and he had already braced himself from the moment he had smacked right into Zexion.

Demyx felt a gentle hand press onto his cheek and a gentle brush against his lips, knowing that it was Zexion's own lips. Demyx grinned as he felt Zexion wrap his arms around his own neck and embrace him.

" Well… Whadda' ya know?" A surfer-like accent tore through the moment. Zexion and Demyx focused their eyes on an upside-down number II, drinking coffee from a Styrofoam cup. " Looks like the two made it after all." Xigbar said, his eye was closed as he sipped his coffee. " Ooh hey! Why don't you give the brownies to Saix? You should see what happens." Xigbar said, snapping his eye open and grinning devilishly.

Zexion and Demyx stared at Xigbar for a bit then looked at each other, smirking wildly as they scrambled for the box of brownies and dashed up to the Addled Impasse. Xigbar just had to see this. He wouldn't miss it even if he had the chance to get a heart back… Okay. So maybe that choice is about 50/50.

-------------

(And thus, the misadventure begins…)

Zexion and Demyx watched quietly, hearing the shower water shut off after at least a good 30 minutes worth of waiting. Saix entered his room and noticed the brownies on his table. He raised an eyebrow at it, his face emotionless. Looking around shiftily, the Luna Diviner grabbed a brownie and inspected it. Zexion and Demyx found this moment beautiful. Saix actually decided to touch the brownie! They both watched on in suspense.

Saix licked it slowly, determining if it was edible or not. Saix knew of its sugar content as Vexen had conducted an actual experiment on Demyx's brownies. Taking a hesitant bite out of it, he tasted all the sugar and frowned. ' This is too much sugar. Number IX is going to deplete the castle's sugar supply.' Saix thought, subconsciously continuing to eat the brownie.

Zexion was amazed. Not only did Saix not know that he was actually continuing to eat it, he was actually eating it! It seemed to have no effect on Saix however as Zexion and Demyx was defeated and left their hiding place quietly.

------------

In an hour or so, Xemnas had a meeting with the original six members, the six gathered around a table. Zexion was so defeated as he was only paying half attention to Xemnas about a method to rid them of the keyblade wielder. However, there was a happy screaming from outside and down the hall as they saw an odd blue haired nobody with an 'X' on his face run right past the open door. Xemnas turned around from his seat with a shocked expression.

The rest of the nobodies were a little freaked out. Xigbar was highly amused at Saix's act. Zexion held back a chortle and Vexen swore to have more experiments done on Demyx's brownies.

--------------

Zexion was sitting on one of the edge outside of the castle. It was way up there, but Zexion had always enjoyed the view of the World that Never Was. There was an abrupt greeting of 'Hello!' where number VI was startled but then collected himself.

" Hello." Zexion nodded to Demyx. Demyx had invited himself to his seat and sat next to Zexion. He gave a small trace of a smile as Demyx leaned on his shoulder tiredly.

" Did ya' see what happened to Saix earlier?" Demyx asked happily. Zexion simply snorted. " He stole Luxord's cards and was sobered up by the gambler nobodies. It kinda killed the fun." Demyx grinned.

Zexion kissed Demyx on the lips. " You're so cute." Zexion said. " It makes me… wholesome… and yet empty." Zexion said. He was so confused about this introduced concept.

Demyx was worried again. He grabbed Zexion's arm and then looked at Zexion with big blue eyes. It caused Zexion to smile a little, smoothing the Melodious Nocturne's hair. " I'm alright. I'm with you." Zexion said, kissing Demyx. A small smile formed on his lips as he rested his forehead against Demyx's, but still unable to whisper, 'I love you.'

------------------

Ooh… A little angsty there. I made Saix OOC and probably the same for Zexion… I'm horrible. That's about it… You can sue me now.


End file.
